Married Life
by kakarikozelda
Summary: A raw look at what married life is really like in Story of Seasons.


A pair of shining, golden eyes flickered open. A young woman's arms rose up into the air for a luxurious morning stretch, accompanied by a soft yawn. She looked over the bedroom to spot her husband standing nearby, seemingly staring at absolutely nothing.

The farmer swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She stepped over to her husband, and pressed the A button on his wrist to see what he had to say today.

"I love you, love." Her husband gushed, hearts surrounding his head. The brunette farmer was reminded once again why she regretted choosing 'love' to be her nickname. It sounded really weird after 'I love you', which her dear husband said every day. But she couldn't be bothered to change it now, and she didn't have any other ideas for a new nickname. So 'love' it was.

He continued, "I'm so glad I married you. I never could have imagined how wondrous married life is."

His sentiments were sweet, but the farmer had heard them a hundred times. Word for word. She pressed Raeger's A button button again. _Maybe he'll talk about something different today.._ she wondered, well aware it was a false hope.

"Cabin Country has a great selection of dairy products. I guess it's because their land is perfectly suited to grazing... or so I hear."

Bo-ring. He'd been talking about the dang vendors since they met! But at least this time she noticed that he apparently felt the need to confirm that he hadn't grazed on Cabin Country's grass. The farmer pressed her husband's A button once more, staring at him blankly as she waited for him to say something. Hopefully something new. Or, at least, something she hadn't heard in a while.

"Wheat Country has all kinds of grains. I guess they're pretty well-named!"

 _Yeah, I guess they are._ The farmer stared at her husband a bit longer, then strolled out of their house without a word. Soon after, Raeger left to begin working at the restaurant.

* * *

The young woman managed to till about five plots before her stamina was too low to go on. She could tell by the single heart that remained floating in the air. A nice lunch with Raeger would be the perfect thing to re-energize her!

The farmer entered her home, made her way to the dinner table, and pressed the A button on it. Her husband immediately appeared in the room. Who would cook today? Raeger, of course! He was a chef, after all. They were supposed to take turns cooking, but she made him cook every time. He didn't seem to mind. Raeger wasn't bothered by much. Even when they didn't talk for three days, it was like he never even noticed. His wife wasn't even sure she had ever seen him with an angry expression.

"Y'know, once we're more settled in life, I'd like to try closing up the restaurant for a while and traveling the world to try new foods." Raeger mused during their meal, "That's been a dream of mine for a long time. If I ever get the chance would you come along with me?"

Obviously. They were a married couple. And his dream actually sounded really nice. Unfortunately, it could never become a reality. It was literally impossible for them to ever move away from Oak Tree Town.

After their meal ended, Raeger teleported back to his restaurant, and the golden eyed farmer was able to continue her own work thanks to her somewhat refilled stamina.

* * *

Darkness took over the sky, and the farmer retreated into her home for the night. She wanted to sleep, but she stayed up to wait for her husband to return.

When he finally did, she pushed his A button one last time for the day, triggering him to speak again.

"Just about due, huh? I think I might be as nervous as you are. Which... really doesn't say much about me, does it?" He gripped the tie around his neck with a slender finger as he spoke.

And then.

It happened.

"Yeah. I _am_ just about due! Seven days away from giving birth and you'd think my husband could help me out, just once! But noooo. The heavily pregnant wife can handle difficult farm work all by herself! Why not? Gee, I would be nervous too, if my wife was doing hard labor while pregnant! And no, it doesn't say much about you. Not much at all."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, um, yeah. I've been having insomnia & got this idea in the middle of the night, so I decided to write it out. I'm a little anxious about publishing it, but hopefully it's funny, in some way. I don't think I'm the only one who has wanted to yell at their Harvest Moon husband for not helping out when you're pregnant! I promise I don't hate Raeger. Oh, and ****I am aware that "She pressed his A button" somehow sounds like an innuendo. Somehow. Thanks for reading!**

 **Note that Raeger's dialogue is from the game. Credit where credit is due.**


End file.
